swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthere Baham
Born on Alderaan, Anthere Baham was taken from his home at the age of six, to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. He was taken in front of the Council, and he was accepted into the trials. He was taken to the Jedi academy on Alderaan and ran through his trials. He went through spiritual and physical training, including lightsaber combat. His lightsaber was made from a blue kyber crystal. And was his last trial, before passing his initiate trials. He was then taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, when he was selected by Jedi Master Spree Raycutter, a Twi'lek female Jedi master. For years, Spree and Anthere traveled the galaxy, restoring peace to planets, and creating a small reputation in many of the planets they visited. One of them being Tatooine, where master and apprentice had to stop Tusken raiders from attacking Mos Eisley. Where they were given gifts by Jawas after restoring peace. Including a yellow kyber crystal given to his master.. During a battle with Mandalorian warriors, Spree would die In Anthere's arms. Anthere would tap into his anger, and he'd slaughter them like animals. This, never happened again, he realised what he had done, and he took Sprees body back to Coruscant, where she was cremated. After this, Anthere focused on his emotional strength, so he'd never tap into the darkness again. And it worked, after this, and a few more missions, he was given the rank of master and invited into the council. Where he would stay for years, then the clone wars began, hundreds of years later. During his time in the country council, he learned how to prolong his life, letting him survive for hundreds of years. When the clone wars began, he commanded the 214th ARC battalion. Where he used his masters saber, with the yellow crystal, to let her legacy live on. When Order 66 was executed, his men did not obey, and aided him in his escape, to Tatooine. Where he lived in caves, and moving from town to town, for years. Meeting the Jawas he aided years ago...Then he joined the Rebel Alliance and became a General, aiding in the battle of Endor. When the Empire fell, he joined the New Jedi order on the New Jedi Council, as the Master Of The Order, For years, he taught the next generations the ways of the force, especially the spiritual side. He also taught them how to strengthen their emotional 'walls', and to never let their anger take over. Eight years before the destruction of Hassian Prime, he took on an apprentice, who would later be taken and molded into a Knight of Ren and aided in the orders destruction. Anthere fought off the Knights, and saved the younglings, which would be taken to safety, on different planets. So the Knights could never find them. Forced to kill his old apprentice... After this, he would stay at the temple, to meditate. For years, he would stay in deep meditation, finally waking at 65 ABY. He would then leave, to explore the galaxy in search for the younglings, in hopes that they would now be Jedi, so he can rebuild the once great Jedi Order. However, many adventures havent been told of Antheres past... His adventures in SWFO are yet to be discovered... Category:Non-Canon